Episodio IX
Episodio IX es el noveno episodio de la Tercera temporada de la serie Glee:Un trofeo más. Mientras tanto Bill-Debiste verlo Hayley-Tan malo fue? Bill-Dijo que ya no quería tener nada que ver con ellos y se fue molesto, se molestó porque Leila no lo eligió, y también se molestó porque cree que Alistair es mi favorito Hayley-Creí que sí era tu favorito Bill-Qué? No ._. …me siento culpable, sólo empeoré las cosas Hayley-Bill…no tienes la culpa de nada, sólo que…ellos no tuvieron control, tal vez Joey tenga algo más que lo hizo molestarse de esa manera y no quiere decirlo Sam-Sólo les diré algo…sus 3 amigos de ese sujeto son unos idiotas que se cren superiores, tal vez lo influenciaron y lo volvieron así Adam-Ok, esto ya no me parece sano, no puedo evitar verlos en un futuro no muy lejano peleándose, apuñalándose por la espalda y disolviéndose, deberíamos disolver esto de una vez por todas Bill-Adam, ellos sueñan con esto, seriamos muy crueles si cancelamos todo esto, además, Leila ya decidió y nos matará si lo hacemos, me siento culpable Hayley-Bill, no… Bill-Incluso los llegué a llamar “mis pequeñas estrellas” y “Mis estrellas resplandecientes” Sam y Adam-(Ríen) Bill-No se burlen ustedes 2 Adam-(Ríe) Tú los llamaste así? Qué abrán pensado? Bill-No es gracioso Hayley-Hey, aún no hay que especularnos nada, son jóvenes, tienen una vida por delante, tal vez lo que pasó sea lo mejor para todos, pero creo…que las experiencias que vivan se convertirán en recuerdos Adam-Tienes razón, son jóvenes Sam-Me recuerdan a mí cuando sólo trabajaba en un bar (Ríe) En ese entonces tenía la esperanza de algún día alcanzar mis sueños Bill-…Su forma de soñar me recuerda a mí…todos los brabucones en la escuela nos decían a mí y a Tom que no lograríamos nada, saben, ya es difícil recordar a ese Bill Kaulitz Hayley-Ven? Así como nosotros, en un futuro sus experiencias se volverán en recuerdos como los nuestros Bill-Alguna vez te dije que eres buena terapeuta? Ahora te amo más (Se besan) ……………………… Madison-(Sirviendose una bebida) Skylart-Hola Madison-Ah…me asustaste (Ríe) Skylart-(Le da un beso en la mejilla)…Estás bien? Madison-No lo sé…nunca pensé que llegara un momento en el que quisiera volver en el tiempo y…vivir esos tiempos de preparatoria eternamente Skylart-(La abraza por detrás)…Esto es por Joey? Madison-Porqué más puede ser? Ugh, ese idiota, lo peor es que ha vuelto en lo que en McKinley odiaba, te juro que en ese momento sentí ganas de…estrangularlo, no lo sé Skylart-Ow, ya estás molesta (Ríe) Madison-Tristán, por favor Skylart-Te ves tan linda cuando te enojas así Madison-Esto no tiene sentido Skylart-Tiene sentido porque te ves preciosa cuando te enojas, incluso se te sonrojan tus cachetes Madison-Nadie se ve lindo cuando se enoja Skylart-Pero tú sí, linda Madison-(Ríe)…está bien Skylart-Ves? Te hice reir (Le besa la mejilla) Madison-Basta (Ríe) Skylart-(La besa) Madison-(Se separa)…Te amo Skylart-Yo te amo a ti Madison-Siempre encontrando la forma de hacerme sentir mejor Skylart-Sabes que a mí no me gusta verte triste, linda (Se besan) Andreas-(Llevaba a Kitty en su espalda) Estás más liviana de lo que creía Kitty-(Le besa la mejilla) Bree-…(Voltea hacia otro lado) Mariah-(Ríe) Roderick-(La besa) Bree-(Voltea hacia otro lado) Skylart y Madison-(Susurrandose cosas) Bree-(Narrando) Ay Dios, soy una de las chicas más lindas de este lugar y tengo que soportar el estúpido amor de parejas ajenas, pero todos ellos se ven felices juntos, así que por mí mejor, Skylart y Madison se casarán y juntos son tan shippeables, Kitty y ese sujeto que no me interesa saber su nombre hacen linda pareja sólo porque los 2 son rubios, Roderick y Mariah, todos sabíamos que iba a pasar, si se les ve individualmente son tan diferentes pero eso hace que su relación sea más real y aunque sea una combinación extraña es extremadamente adorable, estos años Jane se ha vuelta mi mejor amiga y eso me sorprende porque no pensé que hubiera alguien que me soportara, y cuando la veo con Mason tengo el presentimiento de que aún sienten algo por el otro pero Jane no quiere decir nada para no enganchar a Mason con algo que otro idiota no se quiso hacer responsable, Spencer y Alistair, esto es tan raro, nadie esperaba que terminaran así, y nadie esperaba que Alistair comenzara a salir con Isaac y…me siento feliz porque hayan terminado, no fue por la razón más bonita, pero con Isaac…se nace imbécil, se muere imbécil y por mí que se vaya alejando de la vida de Alistair por su propio bien Shannon-(Hablaba y movia sus manos) Bree-(Narrando) Me siento mal por haberlo dejado así, pero por lo que veo sirvió de algo y creó una reinvención en él, al fin se cortó ese cabello de emo y se cambió al estilo de Andy Biersack Shannon-Hola (Sonríe) Bree-…Hola Shannon-Te diviertes? Bree-No tanto (Ríen) Bree-Wow, como que todos están aquí como si nada hubiera pasado Shannon-Es Tristán, dijo que no dejaría que una amistad “no verdadera” arruinara la noche Bree-(Ríe)…Parece que todos tendrán su noche romántica…sólo miralos Shannon-…A excepción de mí…ya somos 2 Bree-(Lo mira)…Tienes razón Shannon-(Ríe)…Vamos (Extiende su mano) Bree-…Qué quieres hacer? Shannon-Quiero cantar una canción contigo, sólo eso Bree-Me lo estás ordenando? Shannon-Por favor, canta conmigo (La carga) Bree-Shannon, ponme abajo! Shannon-Tú siempre haciéndote la complicada Bree-(En sus brazos) Tú me conoces tan bien Shannon-…Todo este tiempo te textrañé, Bree…creí que no volvería a verte Bree-(Acaricia su cachete)…Yo también te extrañe mucho…sólo una canción Shannon-(La pone abajo) Es todo lo que pido (Se alejan) (Música) Shannon-And hey darling, I hope you're good tonight. And I know you don't feel right when I'm leaving. Yeah, I want it but no, I don't need it. Tell me something sweet to get me by, 'Cause I can't come back home till they're singing La, la la la, la la la, Till everyone is singing If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear to you that we can make this last. (La la la) If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best. (Música) Bree-And hey sweetie, Well I need you here tonight, And I know that you don't wanna be leaving me Yeah, you want it, but I can't help it. I just feel complete when you're by my side, But I know you can't come home till they're singing La, la la la, la la la, Shannon-Till everyone is singing. La, la la la, la la la. If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear to you that we can make this last. (La la la) If you can wait till I get home, Then I swear come tomorrow, this will all be in our past. Well it might be for the best. Bree-You know you can't give me what I need. And even though you mean so much to me, I can't wait through everything, Shannon-Is this really happening?...I swear I'll never be happy again. And don't you dare say we can just be friends. I'm not some boy that you can sway. Shannon y Bree-We knew it'd happen eventually. Todos-La, la la la, la la la, Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-If you can wait till I get home) Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-Then I swear we can make this last) Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-If you can wait till I get home) Now everybody's singing. La, la la la, la la la, (Shannon y Bree-Then I swear we can make this last) Now everybody's singing. La Shannon y Bree-…(Se besan) Mientras tanto Taylor-Despejado? Greg-Despejado…pero tenemos que andar con cuidado, pueden escuchar, quién irá adelante? Silencio… Sheldon-Que vaya Francis, el tuvo la idea Francis-Ya voy, ya ¬¬ Taylor-Ssshhh Francis-Ssshhh Taylor-Ssshhh Sheldon-Sssshh Taylor-Ssshhh Greg-Ssshhh Myron-Ssshhh Gregory-Ssshhh Katherine-Ssshhh Myron-Shhh Taylor-Carajo, ya callense 7n7 Los 6- -.-** (Comienzan a caminar en fila, Francis iba hasta enfrente) Myron-Estás seguro que… Francis-Ssshhh, silencio Myron- ¬¬** Francis-Aquí es, ya, rápido, entren (Entran) Taylor-Deben tenerla por aquí Francis-El último cierra la puerta Myron-Todo yo, todo yo, abusan de que soy 2 años menor que ustedes Taylor y Francis-Ssshhhh Myron- -.-´´…(Cierra la puerta de golpe) Los 6-Aahh!! D: Myron-Ah! Qué sucede?! D: Los 6-Ssshhhh Francis-Ya guarda silencio por favor, Myron Myron- :c Sheldon-Por aquí deben guardarla, se que la tienen aquí Francis-Busca bien Sheldon, no hay otro lugar donde puedan ponerla Greg-Argh, este cajón tiene llave, no abre Francis y Taylor-(Se miran) Francis-Deben tenerla resguardada aquí Greg-Hay que abrirlo, si quieren adueñase del cierre del siglo tendrán que arrebatárnoslo Taylor-Debe haber una forma de abrirlo Francis-Basta de hablar, jalemoslo entre todos Taylor-Una, dos…tres Katherine-Está muy duro, no podemos abrilo Taylor-Otra vez…una, dos, tres Gregory-Ugh, olvidémoslo, es imposible :c Greg-…como lo dije, si quieren adueñarse del cierre del siglo tendrán que arrebatárnoslo (Saca de su mochila un martillo) Siempre estoy preparado Gregory-Es buena idea, hermano Greg-Haganse a un lado…aquí voy! (Se prenden las luces) Greg-Qué…?! Taylor-Oh mierda, no puede ser Didier-Vaya, vaya, vaya, a quienes tenemos aquí de nuevo? Otro intento fallido de recuperar su lista de canciones? El cierre del siglo? Pelean lo que es suyo? Esto ya no es suyo, tú que dices? Thomas Thomas-Yo creo que no, además, no hay nada en ese cajón, la lista la tenemos nosotros, creen que dejaríamos algo así en este lugar? No es seguro, uy, parece que su cierre del siglo no se hará realidad, creo que el que les hayamos refrescado la mente a 4 de ustedes no fue suficiente Didier, Thomas y el resto de The Hottest-Jajajajajajaja xD Sheldon-…No fue gracioso 7n7 Francis-Didier, Thomas, ya basta, les divierte tanto molestar y destruir a la competencia? Porqué hacen esto? Didier-Lo has dicho tú…que tan bajo has caído? Hace 2 años estabas en uno de los mejores coros de EU, Troath Explosion, ustedes tenían la victoria asegurada, pero tú y tu estúpida actitud de humildad, y un cambio de canciones lo arruinó todo! Les dimos a ti y a Troath Explosion una victoria nacional en charola de oro, pero en segundos lo echaste todo a perder y estás con un coro conformado por perdedores Francis-…No me arrepiento (Mira a Katherine) Valió la pena Katherine-(Sonrie un poco) Thomas-Eso es tan adorable…Didier, recuerdas lo que hicimos hace 2 años? Didier-Con la anterior generación de New Directions? En aquella playa? Claro que lo recuerdo Thomas-…No quisieras hacerlo de nuevo? Seguir con la tradición y hacérselo a los nuevos? Didier-Será un placer, chicos, saben de que hablo? Están conmigo? Todos-Siii Thomas-(Mira a Myron)…Seguro te acuerdas de esto Myron-…Oh no ._. Katherine-Myron, sabes de qué está hablando? Myron-Corran!!!! Thomas-Al ataque!! (Comienzan a lanzarles pelotas, botes de arena y pintura) Los 7-Aaahhh!!! Didier-Eso se siente, ser miserable Francis-Atrevanse a hacer eso de nuevo, no pueden… (Le dan un balonazo) Todos-Jajajajajaja xD Francis- :c Taylor-Ya dejen de lanzarnos cosas, o los haré pedazos!! Todos-Jajajajaja xD Thomas-Esto es divertido xD!! Sheldon-Ya paren por favor -.- Didier y Thomas-No ni mergas 7u7r (Les siguen lanzando xD) Los 7-Aaahhhhh!!!!!! Greg-Auxilio!!! D: X-Qué pasa aquí? Silencio… Víctor-Didier, Thomas, qué hacen? Didier-Entraron a espiar y a recuperar su lista, que ahora es nuestra, así que cuenta como un robo, y los estamos castigando, recuerdas lo que hicimos en aquella playa hace 3 años? Fue tan divertido Francis-Víctor, que bueno que estás aquí, diles a los idiotas de tus amigos que nos den nuestra lista y nos irémos en paz Víctor-Francis…no esperaba verte aquí…mentira, si, esperaba verte aquí Francis-Déjanos ir, eres el único que puede controlar a estos… Silencio… Francis-Estos… estos .-. … Didier y Thomas-(Lo miran confundidos) Francis-Estos .-. …ineptos Thomas-Vaya, nunca se te dió insultar Francis- -.-´´´ Víctor-…Mis amigos los dejarán ir Los 7- ñ.ñ Didier y Thomas-Qué? Víctor-Sí, serán libres Didier-Oh, vamos Thomas-Te das cuenta lo que dices? Víctor-(Guiña el ojo) 7u7r Didier y Thomas-…7u7r Víctor-Podrán irse, pero con una condición Greg-Quieren un sacrificio? Llevense a Myron Myron-Yo porqué?! D: Greg-Porque yo lo digo, cierra la boca niño Myron-Tengo 16 años >.